CODE: Kronos Documents
by Vickie1
Summary: An archive of documents in CODE: Kronos (AKA the docs you'd pick up in any RE game and read them during your free time for filler. This is just a collection of those docs based around CODE: Kronos, my main fic. You can read the story there)
1. Prologue Documents

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters or Resident Evil terms but I do own anything else that is original, Kronos virus, everything about the project and much more coming in the next chps.

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**CODE: Kronos Documents**

By Vickie1

* * *

**Prologue**

**Prologue Documents**

* * *

**Avatar Manual 1**

_**Type:** Data, Tutorial_

_**Location:** Cyberspace, Already collected_

_**Description:** Virtual handbook about gameplay, part 1_

_***/*/*/***_

Controls

Use left dual stick to move (light to walk and all way to run) and right dual stick to look around.

A to interact/action.

X to use items.

Y to open inventory.

Press right dual stick to turn on flashlight.

Select for Map.

Combat

Left trigger to ready weapon.

Right trigger to attack/fire.

Right button to strafe, left dual stick for directions.

Left button to dodge.

X to reload, only when left trigger pressed.

B to use grenades.

D-pad up and down for weapons.

Cover

Near a wall or obstacle, press A to take cover.

Use right dual stick to peer over.

* * *

**Info on Claire Redfield**

_**Type:** Data_

_**Location:** Virtual Area, Already collected_

_**Description:** A TerraSave member file hacked and taken from TerraSave's information division._

__***/*/*/***__

**Name:** Claire Redfield

**Age:** 26

TerraSave Member

Claire Redfield is one of few survivors from the Raccoon City incident in 1998 but psychologically shows no trauma from then. She joined TerraSave in 2003.

She is an outstanding member with a perfect record, with a strong-minded personality and excellent firearm skills. She has handled the Harvardville outbreak on November 2005 with little problems and if it was not the evidence she recovered from the incident, WillPharma would not have been found and charged for their responsibility to the outbreak.

Recent activity: Redfield has spent two months in Saudi Arabia, helping civilians in trouble with the war. She has recently returned to USA in April after a Rasul shooting incident and has yet to go through a psych evaluation.

* * *

**Message Board**

_**Type:** Data_

_**Location:** Virtual Area, Already collected_

_**Description:** A copy of a forum conversation._

__***/*/*/***__

**Welcome to SnipSnap**

**#TerraSave, #research topics – 82 results.**

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

AnonymousGhost has joined the room. 28 April 2006, 4:28 P.M.

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

Hello.

_**Rin29Ho** \- EducationHelpForum_

Hi, AnonymousGhost! Welcome to the research forum.

_**MightBruce **\- mightbruce_

Hello AnonymousGhost. What can we do for you? :)

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

I wanted to get info on TerraSave. I'm doing a paper on help organizations in history and I'm up to modern times.

_**MightBruce **\- mightbruce_

That's an odd choice. Not saying anything bad about TerraSave but wouldn't you go for common names?

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

I'm sure other classmates have already done WHO and BSAA. Wanted to go norm. Anyone can help me?

_**Rin29Ho **\- EducationHelpForum_

I can pass you these wiki links. These might help. *attached links*

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

Oh. I've seen these already. But thank you.

_**Rin29Ho** \- EducationHelpForum_

I see. You're really into this research topic.

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

I really want to get a good grade on it, that's all.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

I can help you. Not much but I can try. What would you want to know?

_**AnonymousGhost **\- AnonymousGhost_

International affairs. How TerraSave deal with politicians overseas and other organizations in order to do their business.

_**Clairebear21** \- Clairebear21_

Exactly what grade are you in?

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

9th grade.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

Huh. I'm surprised you're taking these kinds of papers. All I did back then was The Black Plague and Paranoia in Middle Ages Europe.

_**AnonymousGhost** \- AnonymousGhost_

It's extracurricular. I broke my arm last week and missed out a few days. Trying to make up for that.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

Oh. I'm sorry to hear.

_**AnonymousGhost **\- AnonymousGhost_

I'm ok. I can still type.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

I can see that. :)

Well, you probably already know this much. TerraSave is a non-governmental human rights organization based in Weston City, founded in 1987. Its main purpose is to provide aid during bioterrorism and medical-related incidents across the globe but secondarily, is to build respect for human rights for everyone and help stem tyranny, extremism, intolerance, and violence.

_**AnonymousGhost **\- AnonymousGhost_

Like the 2001 civil war in Norbu.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

Right. Now as for international affairs, well, it's sometimes rocky there. Although TerraSave is a global organization, there are still ropes to go over in most of Asia. Some countries believe they can handle the situations rather than having outside help. So not to spark tension in their own countries by bringing in foreign help. There are times when the situation gets out of hand that TerraSave has to step in.

_**AnonymousGhost **\- AnonymousGhost_

Sounds like you know from experience.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

I wouldn't say that. It's just difficult for most people to see things the same.

_**AnonymousGhost **\- AnonymousGhost_

Yeah, I get that.

_**Clairebear21 **\- Clairebear21_

Anyway, there are TerraSave consulars to help with these foreign affairs. Once both parties agree, then as you said, TerraSave can do their business. Does that help?

**_AnonymousGhost - _**_AnonymousGhost_

Yeah, it does. It also sounds like you work at TerraSave.

_**Clairebear21 - **Clairebear21_

You are a probing, curious kid.

_**AnonymousGhost - **AnonymousGhost_

And you're Claire Redfield, right?

_**Clairebear21 - **Clairebear21_

Who is this? How do you know my name?

_**AnonymousGhost - **AnonymousGhost_

AnonymousGhost has left the room. 28 April 2006, 5:22 P.M.

__***/*/*/***__

_Anónimo Program successfully copied IP address ***.***.**.***_

* * *

**Avatar Manual 2**

_**Type:** Data, Tutorial_

_**Location:** Virtual Area, Already collected_

**_Description: _**_Virtual handbook about gameplay, part 2_

___***/*/*/***___

Abilities

Y to use abilities, only when left trigger pressed.

D-pad right and left for abilities.

Abilities can help teammates or take down zombies.

Teamwork

Using first aid spray near teammates will heal a certain number of health when shared.

Near an incapacitated ally, press A to recover them.

If need to move incapacitated ally away from danger, press Right button to carry and use left dual stick to move ally away.

* * *

Vickie: This is something extra for my fanfic, Resident Evil: CODE Kronos. I decided to write a fanfic that contains documents to give more flavor like you find those documents in games to get backstories (or filler). :) I hope this isn't too confusing but for each written chapter I do in the main fic, each chapter here will be of documents related to that chapter only. So prologue's first and then the next four chapters will be Game Chapter One documents.

Also if I put the documents in the main fic, I feel like my chapters will be too frigging long.

Lots of writing I see myself doing.

Also the controls you see, it's XBOX but hey, it's just a draft. I even think some buttons may not be suitable. Anyway I can also imagine this story as for playstation and PC too. Control schemes are based off Resident Evil Raccoon City Operation, RE: Revelations, Dead Island and a few of my own ideas for certain controls.

In all, hope the first part gives you some insight and there will be more documents explaining more about CODE Kronos (like enemies, characters, backstories, etc) and the incidents around it. And for those who have yet to read the fanfic without looking at this confusedly why this even exists, here is the link:

www. fanfiction s/10787247/1/CODE-Kronos [just take out the spaces]


	2. Chapter One Documents

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters or Resident Evil terms but I do own anything else that is original, Kronos virus, everything about the project and much more coming in the next chps.

* * *

**Game Chapter One**

**Chapter One Documents – S.O.S.**

* * *

**Cape Inacio**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Mysterious email_

_**Description:**__ Attachment about a mysterious supposedly-non-existent island._

___***/*/*/***___

A private island located somewhere in South Atlantic Ocean, owned by HELIX Foundation. It is HELIX's main benefit for years that has raised the company to its current powerful status. The island is a rich source of natural herbs and minerals but it also consists of dangerous terrains and hazardous flora and fauna.

The island has not been easily found by anyone else because it is within a danger zone for ships and aircraft. The world doesn't know of its existence to this day, making it an ideal secret place for research with no restrictions from outside. The only reason why it was ever discovered was out of sheer luck by Iason Stavros, during a boat accident in 1931. Forty years later, his grandson, Silas I. Stavros, found the island again and made significant changes to the company from the fascinating studies of the island's isolation from humans and internal evolution.

On the island, there is an underwater research facility and two towns: a port town and industrial area. The only means of getting to and from the island is by boat, mainly the _Titancrest _Line, HELIX's shipping, and the _Kharon _ferry or by aircraft depending on the conditions. Secretly, a virus is being heavily studied and tested on both animal and human specimens on the island.

Once new staff moves to the island, they are immediately threatened to work on the virus by using their families as leverage. Many lives have been lost since the launch of the Kronos virus project. It is also difficult to contact the world as HELIX's security has complete control on every means of access within the island (mail, internet, etc).

Additional Note: Cuban locals and scientists from El Delmor have believed that the area Cape Inacio is in is a geographical triangle, giving the name, the Yacumama's Sea.

* * *

**HELIX Foundation**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Internet_

_**Description:**__ Information about one of the most powerful __conglomerates in the world._

___***/*/*/***___

HELIX Foundation is a conglomerate organization comprised of pharmaceuticals division and research, prosthetic research, natural resources development and artificial intelligence.

HELIX's origins are vague due to old records having been destroyed but originally, the company, under a different name, Ambrosia CO, was founded in 1912 by the Stavros family in Athens, Greece. Initially focused on industrial chemicals, the family business thrived steadily until the Great Depression. Ambrosia CO was almost near broke for a year until the disappearance and reappearance of Iason Stavros, the president back then. Iason Stavros had fled overseas to escape bankrupt only to find himself in a boat accident and went missing for seven months.

Before presumed dead, Iason was later discovered on a makeshift raft landing on the coast of Mexico. He suffered from delirium and dehydration for several more weeks, claiming that he had being surviving on an unknown and hostile island. Upon his return, however, he had brought an unidentified plant with strong properties against insect sting allergy but would not let anyone examine it except his own company.

After his recovery, he successfully cultivated the plant, naming it after his company as the Ambrosia Root. The company developed an antagonistic drug, which is still being used today. This tremendous breakthrough saved his company and surprisingly, their profits soar, allowing the family business to venture into more windows of opportunity. The company began on genomics and buying in smaller companies, giving rise to the name, HELIX Foundation.

Where exactly Iason discovered the rare plant remains a mystery outside of the Stavros family. It was presumed that he either kept the secret of the location to his grave or told his family after being shunned by everyone for his delirious discovery of the mysterious island. Silas I. Stavros, grandson of Iason, claimed that he and his father, Michail, never found the alleged island but over the last three decades, the company has flourished under his controls.

There have been rumours about TRICELL hoping to merge with HELIX this year. HELIX Vice President Vasquez says they cannot confirm or deny that claim.

* * *

**Evidence of Steve Burnside**

_**Type:**__ Photograph, Data_

_**Location:**__ Mysterious email_

_**Description:**__ A cropped photo of an old supposedly-deceased friend. There is no indication of where he is or what is happening in the picture. The background seems to be water behind glass._

___***/*/*/***___

Steve is still alive.

* * *

**Close Friends**

_**Type:**__ Photograph, Data_

_**Location:**__ Claire's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ A photo of a Muslim TerraSave member and Claire Redfield. Both are brightly smiling, with the woman's arm over Claire's shoulders and her other hand holding the phone up to take the photo._

___***/*/*/***__ _

Taken on January, 2, 2006

* * *

**Phone Messages from Chris Redfield**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Claire's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ Phone messages sent from a concerned brother_

___***/*/*/***___

**28 May 2006, 9:23 P.M.**

Hey, Claire. I know you don't like it when your big brother pesters you because something bad happened to you but I've heard about the suspension from Barry. I didn't pry into the details and I won't pry from you. I want to know if you're ok.

Actually, you'd be pissed.

Nevermind. Just...give me a call, K?

**28 May 2006, 11:03 P.M.**

Chris again. Sorry for sending this message at this hour. You don't need to answer this but I was thinking. We haven't talked about what happened back in Iraq. Now, I'm not saying the suspension has anything to do with that but we've never really talked about it. Like sit down and talk.

You know me. I'm not good with words. This message is bad enough. But I'm your big brother. I should be there doing big brother stuff when you're down instead of being here in this war. I should have been there when the shooting happened. There are a lot of things I should have done...

Yeah, you'll say we're grownups but you know what I mean. Again, not good with words.

Whenever you're ready, talk to me. I'm always here for you.

**29 May 2006, 8:30 A.M.**

Claire. TerraSave was asking me where you are after they got an email from you. Something about HELIX and a virus. What's going on? Why haven't you called me? Don't do anything reckless until me and Jill get back to USA, do you hear me? Call me immediately when you get this message.

[_Messages at this point discontinue because of phone range distance too far_]

* * *

**Another Casualty of War – TerraSave Grieves Over Loss**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Claire's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ Online excerpt from a morning newspaper article published on 9 __May 2006_

____***/*/*/***____

Channah Yasmin, TerraSave consular for the Middle East regions, was unfortunately caught in a Rasul shooting and died instantly from her wounds. Her death was announced late on Friday at 3:20 p.m. Yasmin was in Baghdad for three months, to settle difficulties in order for TerraSave's support with the Iraqi struggle to continue. She was also a volunteer worker and translator, helping families in war-zone areas to her best capabilities as both a member and consular. Being a USA citizen, her body is being shipped back to America for a funeral.

Some fear that her death may further more tension within the war.

* * *

**Neurotoxic Agent**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Rebecca's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ Message from the head of R&amp;D, regarding about getting results from using new neurotoxic agent on infected._

____***/*/*/***___ _

Chambers, I get the whole point about using this new agent to slow down infected by what, dissolving their nerve tissues to make them impaired in their mobility, right? But it'll be very dangerous to try and test this in hostile situations. What if it doesn't work and we endanger BSAA lives in those circumstances? And with this war, we just can't do any tests yet. If it had been on those glob things back on that beach last year, then yes. But now, it's far too risky.

I'm sorry about this but we'll have to postpone the study for the time being. For now, help out with the other lab groups until I get back. A lot are putting their weight on stopping this new virus. They could really use your help, Chambers.

-Murphy

**Messages between Colleagues**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location:**__ Rebecca's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ Email messages exchanged between Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers_

____***/*/*/***____

**22 May 2006, 2:13 A.M.**

_Rebecca_

Hey, Jill. How's everything over there?

_Jill_

Hey, Rebecca. Well, we've had better days, I suppose.

_Rebecca_

Still that bad, huh?

_Jill_

It's different... I was expecting monsters to pop up but having to deal with this war... BSAA can't continue the investigation without the military taking care of the fights and we can't join in to help them without angering more people. There are too many lives being lost by bullets and I don't know which is worse: that or by this new virus.

_Rebecca_

The virus hasn't spread, has it?

_Jill_

No, luckily, it's isolated within the north. We're throwing every precaution to keep it from spreading to the population. I've even heard the reason for this slow spread is because the bioterrorists are doing some religious indoctrination, similar to that Spain incident. But that still doesn't make it any easier with the war happening.

Anyway, enough about this. Still spending all your time in R&amp;D?

_Rebecca_

If I said yes, will you be upset again?

_Jill_

Really, Rebecca. This email was sent after 2 am. You were still working that late? You should at least relax. I've never seen you outside of the labs. It's been like what? A year?

_Rebecca_

Well, we've never really gotten a break for some time now.

_Jill_

I've not. You can but you have never taken any leave.

_Rebecca_

I can't help it if I like my work. :)

_Jill_

I understand but once in a while, you've got to leave the lab and get some fresh air. We should go out for a girls' night only when I get back to USA.

_Rebecca_

I don't know...

_Jill_

I know a great spa that's right next door to a gun club.

_Rebecca_

Haha! Ok, ok. You got me at spa. Maybe, you're right. I've been overworking myself for a while now.

_Jill_

Then it's settled. After this war, a trip to the spa. My treat. Hold you on that.

_Rebecca_

Ok, ok. Noted.

_Jill_

Good. I'll be away from comms again. I'll email you next week!

____***/*/*/***____

**29 May 2006, 9:10 A.M.**

_Jill_

Hey, Rebecca. Have you heard from Claire? We got word that she's not at home. You think you can head to Weston to check on her? Find out where she'd gone. Chris and I are trying to see if we can fly back home in the next flight.

Thanks.

* * *

Vickie: Chapter 1 Documents DONE. :D This was a while, trying to make conversations between friends via internet and writing more info about Cape Inacio and HELIX.

And we learn some things about Claire. What happened in this year that caused her to be affected as she was in CODE Kronos? More mysteries from both side.

Well, technically, I don't plan to just give out secrets like that. So the info you get here and from the main fic, it'll progress slowly until I reveal the grand show of the whole incident. Of course, then again, whenever we play RE, we always read the documents which either warns us about something later in the game or gives us backstory. :P

Reedit: I rewrote some names and took out some things so real-life terms from Middle East have been removed. Thanks to a friend who made me even more paranoid.

Regardless, hope you guys enjoy this chapter of docs and also, I'll be writing the next chapter of CODE Kronos next before I do the next chapter of docs. So look out for both, I guess? Maybe not at the same time anyway but yeah. :) Happy reading!


	3. Chapter Two Documents

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters or Resident Evil terms but I do own anything else that is original, Kronos virus, everything about the project and much more coming in the next chps.

* * *

**Game Chapter One**

**Chapter Two Documents – The Fortunate Islands**

* * *

**Iria McLenlan's Disappearance**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location: **__Leon's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ A NCIS report on a missing scientist_

___***/*/*/***___

Iria McLenlan, a well-known virologist and researcher on vaccines, was reported to have died in a boat accident in 1996, along with her eight-year-old niece, Hannah Blackwell, and five-year-old nephew, Randy Blackwell.

After death of Andrew and Carme Blackwell, Iria took guardianship over the two children and accepted employment by HELIX in the same year. Contact between family members continued for a year until it was suddenly cut off and HELIX announced that the three had unfortunately died during a return trip to visit their family in USA.

HELIX Foundation had also given a settlement to Seoirse McLenlan, her father, as they did to other employees' families. However, he refused it. Seoirse is now placed under NCIS protection by Jared Blackwell after an attack at his own house but the investigation has not brought up any connection if HELIX had anything to do with the break-in.

New note: Report on cold-case missing people to be given to Special Agent Leon Kennedy. NCIS Leader Agent, Jared Blackwell is to be removed from the Cape Inacio case because of his family connection.

* * *

**Famous Scientist Killed in Highway Car Crash**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location: **__Leon's mobile phone_

_**Description: **__Online excerpt from Raccoon Today newspaper article published on 28 __Jan 1995_

___***/*/*/***___

Carme Blackwell, world-famous scientist and philosopher, was tragically killed in a car accident driving down State Highway 40 towards Raccoon City Friday morning.

The red Compact was seen suddenly speeding up and hitting into a construction area. Her husband, the driver, suffered minor injuries and was pulled out by a pedestrian before being transported to Raccoon General Hospital. Mrs. Blackwell was too severely injured to be removed and before rescuers could arrive, she died from hypovolemia.

Police have found no signs if the driver was under the influence of alcohol. An investigation of the cause is underway.

* * *

**Partner Details**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location: **__Leon's mobile phone_

_**Description:**__ Information regarding new partner_

___***/*/*/***___

Leon, I know you like going alone but this time, there's no exception, especially with how big this case is. For now, just bear with it till the end of the mission.

Rundown of your partner: his name's Vince Daken. Has a clean sheet and perfect performance in every angle but he's still a rookie out in the field. His mouth tends to run off when he shouldn't though. Used to be part of the NYC Police Riot nearly a decade ago but hey, you were a cop so maybe you two have something in common. He's been involved in the Masquerade Hacker case for some time now so he's your best bet in finding this hacker. Just take it easy this time round, ok?

* * *

**Informant Contact**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location: **__Vince's mobile phone_

_**Description: **__A private contact between informant and Vince Daken_

___***/*/*/***___

**29 May 2006, 4:30 A.M.**

_Vince_

Are you all set? We'll be at the docks in an hour.

_*Unknown*_

Ready. No one suspects a thing.

_Vince_

Better be. I won't be able to contact you till we reach this mysterious island.

Once we hit land, you know the plan.

_*Unknown*_

I want to know. Is the information legit?

_Vince_

I've told you hundreds of times already.

Details' good as gold. Your folks are on that island. Don't go backing off this deal all because you're having second thoughts.

_*Unknown*_

Wasn't dreaming of it.

_Vince_

Good. But don't go rejoicing in reunion just yet. Job first, then you can see your family. Or else no recompense. The top dogs don't like mess-ups. Got that?

_*Unknown*_

You underestimate me, ex-cop. I take my work seriously.

* * *

**Criminal Record - Anónimo**

_**Type:**__ Data_

_**Location: **__Vince's mobile phone_

_**Description: **__Information of the Masquerade Hacker_

___***/*/*/***___

Anónimo is an infamous criminal and cyberterrorist. His true identity is unknown and there has been no success in his search and arrest due to his excellent hacking skills. The only thing we can go by is his name ("faceless" in Galician) and his activities. He began cyber-hacking in 2000 and since then, infiltrated through a number of top-secret networks. To date, he seemed to be connected to bioterrorist-related incidents but there isn't any evidence proving that. Recently, he hacked into the USA network and into the IP address of TerraSave member, Claire Redfield. Reason is still unknown.

His trademark avatar is a black and white entity with one eye. Because of his activities, he has earned popularity within several forums, dubbed by internet users as "The Peter Pan of the Net".

* * *

**West Koralo Landmark**

_**Type: **__Memo_

_**Location: **__Historic landmark at the town square's fountain_

_**Description: **__The town's establishment_

___***/*/*/***___

West Koralo, designed and established in 1995 by HELIX founder, Silas I. Stavros. Because of the near isolation and natural hostility Cape Inacio has to the outside world and outsiders, it was his dream to make it that it was "everyone's home" - a place where even HELIX's employees and their families can feel right at home, safe and secured, even after many years from civilisation. Construction went immediately after the eight facilities across the island's eastside were still in development and Stavros took it upon himself to diligently make the town suitable to a friendly interracial and international community for all of his employees during their time on Cape Inacio. The town's sister town, East Koralo, was then built four years later, after the discovery of rich minerals, which to this day is beneficial to HELIX's technology science and prosthetic development. Despite of the island's difficulties, the rapid and prosperous growth of the towns is all thanks to the natural resources available and Stavros's vision.

* * *

**Hurricane Warning**

_**Type: **__Memo_

_**Location: **__Posters plastered on most of the town's walls_

_**Description: **__Warning poster to prepare for Hurricane Alma_

___***/*/*/***___

This year's hurricane to hit on 1 June 2006, high noon. Please follow Hurricane Preparedness Week procedures and report to the nearest shelter at the storm announcement.

* * *

**Hot Deals! While Stocks Last!**

_**Type: **__Memo_

_**Location: **__Poster by the hardware store_

_**Description: **__Merchandise advertisement_

___***/*/*/***___

Hey, hey, HEY! This is your friendly island merchants, Evaristo and Amelita Ramos. We've got everything you need at the right prices. Electronics, adornments, toy models, you name it. Even a _handy tool_ for protection, if you ever feel threatened by some HCF badmouth. You want something too hard to get online? We'll your people. Any form of currency will do: cash, credit card, even anything that _sparkles_.

Our store is open weekdays. Saturday is half price. Or when we feel like it.

* * *

**The Dainty Mermaid Menu**

_**Type: **__Memo_

_**Location: **__The Dainty Mermaid Diner_

_**Description: **__Menu of the day from the island's only diner._

___***/*/*/***___

_Soup of the Day!_

Creamy Pumpkin Soup

_Chef Recommended!_

Fish n' Chips by the Beach

Chicken Parmigiana

Grilled Kangaroo Burger

Paella

Spicy Chicken Buldak

* * *

**MockingCourt Poster**

_**Type: **__Memo_

_**Location: **__Poster hidden in a back alley_

_**Description: **__Dirt Biking Team Promotion_

___***/*/*/***___

You got what it takes to join our crew? How good is your parkour skills? Fast at tuning a bike? Enough of a daredevil? Well, then. Better start proving to us! Judgement is upon you in our court!

We've hidden our sigils everywhere. Find all 30 (snapshots included) and you'll be an honorary member. Team Jacket for free!

\- G

* * *

Vickie: Annnnd I'm done! GOD I'm so far behind on this! :U

In any case, MORE DETAILS AND BACKSTORIES. Heehee. And also a little game mechanic backstory too.

I'll say this. I liked the merchant in RE4. So I added a selling idea here too. Basically the Ramos twins ARE your mechants: two twins who have grown up in El Delmor and have a good business set up in Cape Inacio. And there's a reason why there are two merchants - one officially works inside the facility while the other works at the storefront in town. However, in secret, they also have "goods" under the sheets, especially guns. Lots and lots of guns. Even with the outbreak going on, they'll see this as opportunity to sell weapons right there. And of course, you pay with gems. :P

Speaking of gems, here's a funny thing. You will find gems like any RE game in Cape Inacio since ships used to crash into the island. So there's bound to be riches EVERYWHERE! Even probably snuck away by the locals. I'll also write that part about the treasure in a later chapter document.

Lastly, that sigil collection will be a real game achievement. And basically I can foresee the team jacket being an extra tidbit that Leon or Claire will wear in game. Lol.

Anyhow, that's about it. Keep in mind some things you've read because they'll relate to the happenings in my main fanfic, especially give your foreshadowing too. :D Happy reading!


End file.
